


Apolo

by Angie Grandchester (Angie2887)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League: War
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie2887/pseuds/Angie%20Grandchester
Summary: Tras la batalla contra Dark Seid, Diana le otorga a cada héroe el nombre de un Dios griego, pues a su memoria llegan los días en los que lucho al lado de ellos. Hal no está contento con el dios al que fue asignado y la princesa de Temiscira, no desaprovecha oportunidad para molestarlo un poco con eso.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Apolo

**Author's Note:**

> OS dedicado al grupo de FB: Solo BatLantern <3 Bruce y Hal

**#HalBru #BruHal #BatLantern #VivaElBatLantern**

No puedo creer que Diana nos compara con ellos. –Expresó sin poder salir de su incredulidad y haciendo un puchero–. Lo peor es que no se cansa de recordármelo.

—Y ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? –Cuestionó sin entenderlo realmente. Él no le tomaba tanta importancia, aunque internamente, concordaba con la princesa amazona.

-Capellán. ¿Qué pasa con Jordán? ¿Por qué hace una rabieta, otra vez?

No estoy haciendo una rabieta. –Respondió con un puchero más marcado, contradiciendo con eso sus propias palabras y sacando un suspiro imperceptible en ambos Wayne.

Subieron las escaleras que les llevarían a la mansión, con un Hal, flotando y mascullando mientras escuchaba a su pareja contar la historia al más pequeño de la casa.

—Así fue como Diana, le comento a Clark, que había sido bueno caminar en medio de un panteón y cambió el porqué de su comentario. Nos asignó el nombre a Dios griego y Hal, fue nombrado como Apolo.

—Y ¿En dónde está lo malo, Jordán? –Cuestionó el robot real viendo a la pareja sentimental de su padre.

Hal, no creía la pregunta del pequeño demonio, e indignado y más molesto porque ahora el pequeño latoso sabia la historia de esos nombres; respondió a la pregunta hecha.

\- ¿Qué está mal? ¿Cómo puedes no darte cuenta? –Su puchero se hizo más notorio y pronto vio como ambos pelinegros lo veían atentos, a la espera de su respuesta–. Por OA, ustedes no pueden no verlo. –Sacó su móvil y buscó en las web, imágenes de Apolo–. ¡Vean! El tipo es demasiado afeminado. –Mostró la imagen en todo el ancho de su pantalla.

Ambos caballeros nocturnos, vieron a los ojos. Azul contra verde, justo antes de comenzar a reír. Pocas cosas sacaban la risa de esos dos y curiosamente, Green Lantern, tenía esa facultad.

—Hal, esa es solo una interpretación del Dios, como tal; nadie ha sabe cómo eran. Es más, sino fuera porque convivimos con una princesa amazona, un alíen y un relámpago humano que tiene los poderes de varios dioses griegos; cuestionaría su existencia en este mundo.

—Aparte; él fue el Dios griego por excelencia. Un Dios muy importante que ocupa un lugar importante entre los mejores, ya que abarca innumerables segmentos en la vida de los griegos. –Comenzó a explicar el joven Wayne, pues sus conocimientos sobre la mitología griega eran bastos–. Y en mi opinión, creo que Wonder Woman se excedió –comentó y vio la sonrisa asomarse en los labios del guardián espacial–; aun te falta mucho para ser como el dios. Así que deberías sentirte agradecido.

Sin más, el petirrojo salió con una sonrisa en el rostro al haber logrado molestar al caballero esmeralda, quien fue sujetado por su padre y la amenaza como cada vez que le jugaba alguna broma.

\- ¡Ven aquí! ¡No huyas! –Buscaba liberarse e ir tras el pequeño–. ¡Escalofriante! Déjame enseñarle modales a ese renacuajo.

-No. Cálmate, solo quiere molestarte. –Le abrazó con fuerza, besando la nuca del castaño; sintiendo ese cuerpo fornido, temblar ligeramente entre sus brazos. Sonrió ante esa reacción–. Yo por el contrario, concuerdo con muchas de esas ... atribuciones. –Mencionó mientras colaba su mano por debajo de la playera del piloto–. Por ejemplo: siempre protege a todos desde lo alto del cielo y al igual que a Apolo, a ti se te identifica con la luz.

Sus labios no se habían despegado de la dorada piel a la que tenía acceso y su voz era un susurro ronco. Le encantaba tener al joven entre sus brazos, fácilmente como su respiración se hizo levemente irregular, la piel canela se erizó y disfrutó de sentir, cómo el guardián especial deja salir el aire de sus pulmones de forma pesada.

—Era considerado el Dios de la muerte súbita, de las plagas y de las enfermedades; pero también de la curación y protector contra las fuerzas malinas. –Sus labios habían trazado un camino de rocas hacia el lóbulo derecho de su amante quien había ladeado su cabeza para darle acceso a su piel–. Además, era el dios de la belleza, de la perfección, de la armonía, del equilibrio y de la razón; tal vez aquí si difiero un poco. –Mordió levemente la piel del lóbulo, dejándolo preso entre sus dientes–. Sin olvidar que encajas a la perfección en su descripción: un hombre joven, desnudo y sin barba, en la plenitud de su vigor. Y eso, cariño –susurró con el aliento cálido mientras sus manos se daban vida tocando el firme torso del castaño–; puedo atestiguarlo.

Sin poder resistir más esa deliciosa tortura, el primer guardián humano del sector 2814, giró sobre su propio eje; perdió los labios de su pareja en un beso hambriento y cargado de deseo. Enredó sus brazos en la cintura ajena y metió sus manos por debajo de la ropa, tocando un gusto y placer esa piel blanca y lacerada por las tantas cicatrices de las viejas batallas.

—Al cuarto ya mismo. –Ordenó con las pupilas dilatadas y su miembro comenzando a erguirse. No espero una respuesta, creó una burbuja esmeralda con la fuerza de su voluntad y los llevó a la alcoba que era testigo de sus más encuentros pasionales. Ve olvidando que te levantaras temprano, deja un mensaje a Lucius, para que te cubra o cambie tus reuniones para la tarde. –Le dijo con sonrisa coqueta, justo antes de comenzar un nuevo beso cargado de deseo.

La esfera se rompió en millas de pequeñas estrellas que brilla en medio de la habitación oscura, creando así un espectáculo casi divino. Esa era una noche especial, como cada una donde habían compartido su amor. Dejando que el otro cuidara de su corazón, entregándose en cuerpo y alma, eso es bello que sentían por su pareja.


End file.
